Lila's May 17th
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: It was just an ordinary Saturday until Lila finds out that it's the 17th of May...the day her mother left her. It has been three years since her mother left and with the help of her cousin, Veronica, she goes on a journey to find her mother.
1. Chapter 1 It's May 17

It was just another Saturday morning in the Sawyer residence and Lila's dad wasn't home as usual because of his late-night partying habit that he started since he made new friends in Hillwood leaving Lila with Veronica Rogers, her teenage cousin and one of her only relatives in Hillwood.

Lila woke up at six in the morning and she went down to have some breakfast that her cousin prepared for her. When Lila entered the dining room, she found her cousin, who had dark brown hair and appeared to be 5 foot 5 tall, cooking their breakfast. Lila took a seat on their dining table while she waited for Veronica to finish cooking.

"Hey Lila! Good Morning! I made you some breakfast. Today's breakfast special is Sunny Side-up eggs with bacon." Veronica said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you ever so much for cooking this!" Lila replied in a cheerful voice like she usually did.

Lila and Veronica ate their breakfast and they had conversations in between. The kind of breakfast that would have happened between Lila and her father...only that, Lila and her father don't talk that much, Lila's dad is always in a hurry...he works so much during the day and he parties hard at night, and when he's not partying at night, he's at the couch doing nothing, leaving Lila to fend for herself. Veronica is the only person other than her friends who are able to fill in the gaps between Lila and her father.

"Lila, how do you like my cooking." Veronica asked Lila

"Veronica, your cooking is ever so good, like mom used to." Lila said to Veronica

"I'm happy that you liked my cooking." Veronica said cheerfuly

Right after Lila and her cousin had their breakfast, they decided to watch cartoons. For a teenager like Veronica, it may sound unusual to find her watching cartoons with a kid but she doesn't give a damn about what people say to her about it. Nobody can tell her when to stop watching cartoons. A few hours later, Veronica decided to ask Lila if it's okay if she switches the channel to MTV.

"Uh...Lila, mind if I ask you something?" Veronica asked

"Sure Ronnie, what is it?" Lila replied

"Lila...mind if we change the channel to MTV, TRL's coming on in a few minutes" Veronica said

"Sure Ronnie, no problem." Lila answered

Veronica switched the channel to MTV and TRL already came on when she switched it. She just switched it at the right time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to MTV's Total Request Live! This is your host, Carson Daly." the host said to the viewers, "and today is May 17 which means Britney Spears will be our guest for today" the host added

"May 17..." Lila said to herself. "that's the day mom left." she added

"Is everything okay there, Lila?" Veronica asked

"I'm okay." Lila said.

* * *

**Veronica's POV**

I know what's making Lila feel a bit down today...you see, May 17 was the day her mother left her and her dad behind...the only thing that Lila knows is that her mother told her that she'd come back for her but she never did. I actually witnessed what happened that day, you see, my mom is the sister of Lila's mom and well, Lila's mom had a problem with her husband and that made her decide to leave her husband behind...and to make it clear, Lila wasn't really left behind, she was just sent to live with her grandmother back in Pleasantville but for some reason, Lila's dad was still able to get Lila to go with him to Hillwood. All of this started three years ago and I was just in 7th grade back then.

_*start of flashback*_

We were in Los Angeles, California that rainy night, I know, rain is not a usual sight in LA but this night was different, the rain was so damn heavy. We were outside the Sunset Boulevard Apartments waiting for Lila and her mother, Lynne to come out of the building.

"There's Lynne and her daughter...I have to get out of the car and help them, Veronica, stay in here and look after the car." My mom ordered me

"Okay mom." I replied

I could hear the raindrops hitting the car windows and it was real loud, one raindrop came rapidly after another, like buckets of water were being blasted to our car. Even with the help of the wipers, the heavy raindrops still kept on coming. I could hear Aunt Lynne and my mother talking in the background, they were talking about something about Aunt Lynne's husband. My mom opened the back door of the car and she asked me to let Lila sit with me and I just had to say yes because we're really in a tough situation right now. Mom helped Lila into the car and then she closed the back door of the car. I could notice that Lila was shivering and it seems that she must have gotten herself into a tough situation. I wasn't really close to Lila at that time but something just told me that I should help that girl out.

"Uh...Lila, I'm Veronica. I'm your cousin. Is everything alright?" I asked

"Uh...I'm just okay Veronica." Lila said while she was shivering

"I got a blanket here, would you like to use it?" -Me

'S...s...sure." -Lila

I wrapped the blanket around Lila and I let her lean to my shoulders...man...that kid must have gone through a tough challenge...I wonder what happened in that apartment unit. I popped in my earphones and listened to Britney's album on my Discman. I later heard a loud thud at the back, mom has finished placing Aunt Lynne's stuff in the trunk and mom led Aunt Lynne to the front seat and mom went to the driver's seat and we drove off of the apartment.

*end of flashback*


	2. Chapter 2 Lila's Flashback

**This is already the second chapter to this fanfic and the events in this fanfic are narrated in Lila's Point-of-View. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon does. **

* * *

**Lila's POV**

Though I have already moved on from the entire May 17 thing but it doesn't mean I have completely forgotten it. There's still this one unanswered question in my mind "When will mom ever come back for me?". Months after mom left, I used to ask grandma and later dad whether mom will still come back all they could say was "Soon" or "Someday". The memory of my mom and I leaving LA back in first grade is still fresh in my mind.

_*start of flashback*_

I was having a good sleep until I was woken up by the argument between my mom and my dad...They fight like almost every night...but this one's different.

"Warren Dexter Sawyer, you came home late again. It's already one in the morning." Mom said in an angry tone

"I...I can explain." Dad said in a tired voice

I watched their argument from behind the walls of my bedroom and I saw dad fall asleep in the couch and mom started to say a lot of stuff to my dad.

"You are falling asleep Warren." -Mom

"No, I wasn't falling asleep, I was just...visualizing your words...really." -Dad

"Well, if you really did that, you better paint a picture of what I just said." -Mom

"Lynne, baby, please...there's no need for you to get really mad...I didn't cheat on you." -Mom

"Aren't you aware of what you are doing? Warren, you always come home late, and sometimes, drunk. You are not there for our daughter when she needs us. All you give a damn about is your career and your social life. Have you forgotten about your own family?" -Mom

"Lynne, I would never do that, I would never ditch you guys for my job and my social life." -Dad

"Well, you already did and we're tired of it. Lila and I are leaving." -Mom

I went back to my bed and pretended I was asleep. Honestly, I don't want mom and I to move out of this place...even if dad's a bit of a problem. Our family was perfect until dad got promoted and he started acting like a party freak but I never had hatred towards my dad because of that...maybe because my mind back then thought that it was a normal thing for adults to do when it wasn't really normal, especially for someone who has a family to look after.

"Lila...darling...I called up Aunt Kathy to pick us up from here...We're leaving." Mom said while she was hurriedly packing up my stuff

"Mommy...but I don't wanna go." -Me

"You have to Lila, it's for your own good." -Mom

"Okay..." -Me

Right after mom packed up my stuff, she asked me to wait on the living room while she got her own stuff out of her room and then mom and I hurriedly left our apartment and on our way out, dad was already screaming a lot of stuff to mom and they had another argument.

"Lynne, please don't leave! Give me another chance." Dad pleaded

"I'm sorry Warren, but I have to." -Mom

Dad wasn't contented yet, he tried to block mom's way and he tried to stop her from going further but mom just pushed him out of the way and we got into the elevator as fast as we can and in a few seconds, we were already at the ground floor and we waited for Aunt Kathy in the Lobby's waiting area.

"Mom, why were dad and you fighting?" I asked

"Lila, it's complicated." My mom said, "Your Aunt Kathy's already here. Put your jacket on, it's raining really hard." Mom added

Mom and I got out of the apartment building and Aunt Kathy greeted us. She gave mom and I a big hug before she let me in the car and right after that, she helped mom out with her stuff. I was feeling really cold even when I was already inside the car and well, my cousin, Veronica noticed me shivering and she gave me one of the blankets in the car and she pulled me close to her so I wouldn't feel cold.

Right after Aunt Kathy and Mom finished putting our stuff in the trunk, they went inside the car and we drove off of the apartment. I guessed it's goodbye Los Angeles for now...and I was right all along...we were never coming back.

* * *

**6 months later**

_Pleasantville, Louisiana_

"Lila, I'll be leaving you with your grandma for now. It will be much safer here." Mom said to me

"But mommy, I wanna go with you." -Me

"I would really want you to go with me but it is much safer for you to stay here for the moment." -Mom

"When will you be back?" -Me

"I'll promise to be back summer next year." -Mom

"Okay mommy." -Me

My mom kissed me and gave me a hug before she boarded the bus and grandma and I went back home. Yup, that happened on a sunny May 17th. When other kids where spending quality time with their parents, here I am being left behind by my mother.

**Around a year later**

"Granny? When will mom come back?" I asked

"Lila, she will be home really soon." Grandma answered

*phone rings in the background*

"Lila, that must be your mother calling. Maybe she's already on her way." Grandma said

"Okay Granny." -Me

"Hello! This is the Sawyer residence. May I know who is on the other line?" -Grandma

"Who is it?" -Me

"It's your mom, she wants to talk to you." -Grandma

"Hello mom! It's Lila. I miss you ever so much." -Me

"I miss you ever so much, too." -Mom

"Mommy, when will you come back." -Me

"I'll be here this Saturday. Promise." -Mom

"Okay mommy." -Me

And when Saturday came, mom never came to visit us. That was also the same day when dad and I saw each other for the first time since we left LA and I was able to make up with all the lost time between me and my dad but it's still much better if mom were here. When I'd ask grandma and dad when mom will be back, all they could say is soon.

_*end of flashback*_


	3. Chapter 3 The First Clue

Here's the third chapter to Lila's May 17th and it's told on Veronica's POV. I hope you enjoy this! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!, NICKELODEON DOES.**

* * *

**Veronica's POV**

"Uh...Veronica." -Lila

"Yes Lila." -Me

"I was thinking...you know, I have been thinking about finding clues to my mother's disappearance...and I was thinking about going to the attic...there are memorabilas there, you know...and I might find the clues there." Lila said

"I would love to join you but Uncle Warren might get mad at us for sneaking in the attic." -Me

"Dad wouldn't be back until 12 midnight...you know that he got back to being a slacker again." -Lila

"Hmmm...okay, let's do it, but don't blame me if Uncle Warren gets mad at us." -Me

Lila and I got some flashlights and some food, you know, we might spend lunch in the attic. Lila led me down the hallway of the third floor and she pulled a string and a staircase to the attic was unveiled. We went up to the attic and then we turned our flashlights on and made sure that we didn't walk on rats.

"Veronica, check this out! I think these are mom's memorabilas." -Lila

"Lynne's Memorabilas. Yes, this is your mom's stuff." -Me

We opened the box and found tons of stuff that belonged to Aunt Lynne in there, Test Papers, SAT results, photo albums, a few scattered pictures, Report Cards and other sentimental stuff.

"Lila, you really got your mom's intelligence. Take a look at this." I said to Lila as I pointed to her mom's test papers

"Not really...but thanks." -Lila

"And here's a picture of you and your parents when you were still a kid. I think this was on your vacation in Hawaii." -Me

"Yes! I remember that, our last vacation as a family before mom and I left." -Lila

We later scanned through the albums of Aunt Lynne and between the pages, we found a newspaper clipping of a disasterous vehicular accident that happened near Pleasantville and it happened almost a year after Lila's mom left on May 10, the Saturday Lila's mom promised to come back to Pleasantville...it would make sense that Lila's mom was one of the victims of the accident because the newspaper clipping was placed in Aunt Lynne's memorabila box and somewhere in the article, it says that the bus was on it's way to Pleasantville, Louisiana when the accident happened.

"What's that?" Lila asked

"Nothing Lila, just a piece of paper." I answered

"No, seriously, what is that?" Lila insisted me to give her the right answer

"Okay...fine Lila...this is a newspaper clipping of a disasterous vehicular accident that happened near Washington and the bus in the accident came all the way from Pleasantville, Louisiana." -Me

"When was the article published?" -Lila

"May 10." -Me

"Were there survivors in the accident?" -Lila

I read the article again and it says that out of the 50 passengers, there were 36 survivors.

"Yes, 36 survivors." -Me

"I just hope that was not the bus that mom rode. I don't even know where she was headed to. Must be a different bus." -Lila

Even though Lila didn't see the newspaper clipping as a clue, I decided to keep the newspaper clipping, who knows it might hold as a clue to this three-year-old mystery. We got out of the attic and then Lila remembered about the director of the "Eugene, Eugene" play, she told me that she got chosen by the director because she looks like his girlfriend which would mean that Lila's mom could be the girlfriend.

"Who's the director of the play, anyway?" I asked

"He introduced himself as Bruce Walterson." -Lila

"Wait...he's my boyfriend's brother...I know him very well." -Me

"Then you might know where to find him. He might have the answers to my questions." -Lila

"He still lives under the same roof as his parents." -Me

"Then take me to your boyfriend's house." -Lila

"Okay...I'll just call him first to let him know that I'm coming." -Me

Truth is, I've never seen Bruce's girlfriend yet the entire time I have been visiting my boyfriend's house and even in everyday situations. Bruce is a bit secretive on his life, you know. In fact, he only moved back to his parents after he dropped out of Julliard in New York and he earns money from being hired to direct plays. I picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Walterson residence.

"Hello. Walterson Residence. May I know who is on the other line?" A woman from the other line said

"Mrs. Walterson, it's Veronica, I would like to speak to Kevin." I said to Mrs. Walterson

*after a few seconds*

"Hey Ronnie! I'm glad you called. Do you need something?" -Kevin

"Uh...hey Kevin, I'm asking you if my cousin and I could come over there, it's very important, we need to talk to your bro." -Me

"Sure Ronnie...come to my crib." -Kevin

Lila and I left the house and we rode a bus to Kevin's house. His house is just beside Sunset Arms, one of the famous boarding houses around town. Around five minutes later, we went down from the bus and went straight to Kevin's place.

*knocks on Kevin's door*

"Hey Veronica!" Kevin said as he opened the door

"Hey Kev." -Me

"So the kid's your cousin, right?" -Kevin

"Yes, she's Lila." -Me

"Step right into my crib." -Kevin

We went inside Kevin's house and Kevin led us to the living room and told us to wait while he fixed some snacks for us and after a few minutes, he came back with some chips and cola and we started talking about his bro.

"So you came here to ask about my bro, right? What made you do this anyway?" Kevin asked curiously

"Kevin, it's about your bro's girlfriend, any chance of knowing her identity?" -Me

"My bro doesn't really open up about his girlfriend, all I know is that her name's Lynne. I've only seen her once, when Bruce introduced her to the family...by the way, she looks a lot like your cousin." -Kevin

"I think that's the person we're looking for. You see, Lila here is looking for her mother and her name happens to be Lynne and we were wondering if that Lynne is your bro's girlfriend because Lila told me that she got chosen by your bro in their school play because she looks like his girlfriend." -Me

"By any chance, she must be the Lynne you're referring to." -Kevin

*Bruce comes into the living room*

"Bruce, we need to talk to you...something about your girlfriend, Lynne." -Kevin

"Oh yeah...Lynne. What makes you wanna talk about her?" -Bruce

"You see, Veronica's cousin has decided to start looking for her mom after three years of being separated from her mom, Lynne...and Veronica also told me that her cousin got chosen by you to be a leading lady because she looks like your girlfriend." -Kevin

"Wait a minute...so Lila Sawyer is Veronica's cousin?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. You got it right." -Kevin

"Bruce, we'd really appreciate if you help us locate Lynne. Lila really needs to see her." -Veronica

"Okay...I'll tell you everything you need to know about Lynne. She lives in an apartment on the 33rd street and she works as a saleslady in Big Bob's Beepers...in fact, we first met there when I worked there after I was forced to return home after dropping out of Juliard." -Bruce

"Bruce, thanks so much for the help!" I thanked Bruce

"Hey, Lila. Come here kid, I've got something for you." Bruce said as he called up Lila

Lila went near Bruce and he gave her a photo of Lynne, the same one she saw during the school play. Lila thanked Bruce for the photo and then Lila and I left Kevin's house. When I borrowed the photo from Lila, there was a note written at the back that was dated on Valentine's Day but what made the back of the photo interesting was because of the phone number that was written below the love note. I guess the phone number might get us nearer to finding Aunt Lynne.


	4. The First Step to Finding Lynne

**I know I haven't updated this for quite sometime already but here's the fourth chapter of Lila's May 17th. I know its a bit short but the revelation stuff about Lila's mom starts in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD, NICKELODEON DOES. **

* * *

Lila and her cousin, Veronica went back home and the first thing they did was make a phone call to the telephone number written on the back of Lynne's photo. Veronica made the phone call since Lila was too hesitant to do it herself for some reason.

"5-5-5-3-2-1-4" Veronica read out loud the telephone number as she dialed on the phone

"Has someone picked up the phone yet?" Lila asked

"Still ringing." Veronica answered

* * *

**Veronica's POV**

"Come on, pick up the phone." I said to myself

"Hello, 30th Street Apartments, this is Luisita speaking." The woman on the other line said

"Finally!" I said to myself again

"Miss, is there something I can help you with?" Luisita asked

"Uh...yeah...I'm Veronica Rogers, and I'm a relative of one of your boarders, Lynne Sawyer...any chance of her being there?" I asked Luisita

"Actually, Lynne already moved out a few days ago?" Luisita told me

"Do you have any idea where she might have went?" I asked her

"I heard she's going to Dallas, Texas." Luisita said.

"Thank you Luisita!" I said before I put down the phone.

* * *

**Lila's POV**

"How close are we from finding mom?" I asked Veronica

"I'm afraid we won't be able to find her...I'm sorry Lila." Veronica said as she hugged me, "She just left Hillwood." she added.

"Do you know where she's going to?" I asked Veronica as I tried to hold back my tears

"The landlady of her boarding house heard she's going to Dallas, Texas...but I don't think we'll ever make it there." Veronica said in a hopeless tone

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Pleasantville**

"Mom! I'm home!" Lynne said as she made her way into her mother's home

"Lynne, we miss you ever so much! How was Hillwood?" Mrs. Sanders, Lynne's mother asked

"Mom, Hillwood was just fine." Lynne told her mother

"But how come you left Hillwood?" Mrs. Sanders asked

"Bruce and I parted ways and well...I got a job in Dallas, Texas and I came back here to take Lulu with me." -Lynne

A few minutes later, Lulu comes into the house...

"Lulu! There you are! Your mother's home." Mrs. Sanders said to Lulu

"Momma! I am ever so happy to see you right now!" Lulu said as she hugged Lynne

"Lulu, I miss you ever so much!" Lynne said to Lulu as she hugged her back

"I've got some great news for you, Lulu!" Lynne said to Lulu

"What is it?" Lulu asked curiously

"We're moving to Dallas, Texas!" Lynne said excitedly

* * *

**NOTE: As you have noticed, Lulu (from "Arnold Visits Arnie) is used as a character here. The reason why Lynne (Lila's mom) considers her as her daughter will be explained in the next few chapters.**


	5. Two Years Back

**Chapter five of Lila's May 17th is already up. The chapter is a flashback chapter of the accident that happened to Lila's mom.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD! NICKELODEON DOES.**

**Pleasantville...two years ago**

"We got another survivor here! Back row!" A paramedic yelled

While the paramedic was waiting for his companions to give him a hand in transferring the survivor to an ambulance, he introduced himself to the survivor first as part of the standard procedure.

"Miss, I am Danny Carter and I am a certified paramedic. I am here to give you first-aid. You're gonna be okay." The paramedic said.

The paramedic started to give the survivor some first aid and a few minutes later, his companions arrived and helped him in placing the survivor on a stretcher board and from there, the survivor was taken out of the bus and placed on a stretcher before she was loaded into an ambulance.

**Meanwhile in the Maris residence**

"A bus on it's way to Pleasantville has collided with a gas tanker which resulted to both vehicles being set on fire. The passengers of the gas tanker were able to escape before their vehicle burnt down completely while no one was able to escape from the bus that collided to it. A few minutes ago, the bus and the gas tanker has been declared fire out by the authorities but retrieval operations are still ongoing. From the 50 passengers of the bus, so far, only 15 were able to survive the accident while 8 bodies have been recovered. Katrina Jones for the details."

"I just hope that's not the bus your mom's in." Lila's grandmother said

"Thank you Dianna, I am currently at the site right now where a disasterous vehicular accident has just happened. As of now, two more survivors have been found while five more bodies were found in the bus."

"Grandma, is mom safe right now?" An eight-year-old Lila asked

"She's just fine, I don't think that's the bus she's in." Lila's grandmother answered, "Oh! The phone is ringing, I'll be right back, Lila." She added

"Hello, is this the Maris residence?" A man from the other line asked

"Yes, this is the Maris residence? What can I help you with?" Lila's grandmother said

"Ma'am, I am from the Pleasantville General Hospital. Do you know Lynne Sawyer?" The man from the other line asked again

"Yes? She's my daughter. Why?" Lila's grandmother asked

"Ma'am, your daughter was one of the victims of the vehicular accident and as soon as she arrived to our hospital, we looked for her contact details and we came across with your number after finding her ID in her handbag." The man from the other line said

"Is she still alive?" Lila's grandmother asked frantically

"Your daughter is still alive though she acquired serious injuries from the accident. She is being operated right now." The man from the other line said

Lila's grandmother put down her phone and fell silent for a few seconds. She cannot believe what has happened to her daughter. Even though she has been told that her daughter has survived, she is still doubting whether her daughter will still make it.

"Lila, I've got something to tell you." Lila's grandmother said

"What is it, granny?" Lila asked

"Lila...you're mom's in the hospital right now...you see, she's got an injury." -Lila's grandmother

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lila asked

"She's just fine. Say, we'll visit her on the hospital this afternoon." -Lila's grandmother

"Okay..." Lila said

For Lila, finding out that her mother was involved in an accident kinda means the end of the world to her...that is, for her eight-year-old mind. She was listening to the phone call the entire time which would explain why she felt that way.

**At the hospital**

"Excuse me. Do you know where Lynne Sawyer's room is?" Lila's grandmother asked a nurse

"Room 306." The nurse answered

"Thank You." -Lila's grandmother

Lila and her grandmother went up to the third floor of the hospital and proceeded to room 306, just as they opened the door, they found Lynne in the bed, with her right foot and her left arm covered with a cast and her neck in a cast as well. Third degree burns were still visible all over her body, though they were already treated. Lynne almost looked...unrecognizable.

"Lynne! Thank God you're okay!" Lila's grandmother said as she went near her daughter's bed.

"Mom! I am ever so happy to see you again!" Lila said to her mother

"Mom...Lila...I'm ever so happy to see the two of you." Lynne said to her mother and Lila in a mellow voice

_Suddenly, a man entered the hospital room..._

"Warren, what the heck are you doing here?" Lila's grandmother asked the man

"What are you doing here, Warren? You better not ask for trouble?" Lynne said with her weak voice

"Listen, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just got fired last week and I decided to return home and then I found out about this accident and I had to visit you." Warren explained.

"Okay Warren...unless there's something important you have to tell us, there's the door and you can always walk out." Lynne said in a pissed off voice, though the tone was still weak

"Lynne, don't stress yourself too much. Let me handle this." Lila's grandmother said

**One week later...**

"Mrs. Sawyer, you are good to go!" The doctor said

"How much are we gonna pay?" Lila's grandmother asked

"You don't have to pay. The expenses have been covered by the owner of the gas tanker." The doctor said

"That's a good thing to hear." Lila's grandmother said

Later, Mr. Marris (Lila's grandfather) came to pick them up and when they arrived home, an unexpected visitor was waiting outside their home...

"There's Warren again." Lila's grandmother said

"Let me deal with him." Lynne said as she went out of the house

"Uh...hey Lynne. I would like to apologize for the wrong things that I have done. I already gave up my vices so that I could be a responsible husband and a father. I am giving you this bouquet as a sign of my apology." Warren said as he stood outside the house

"Really Warren...are you serious with whatever you're saying there?" Lynne asked

"This is for real. I already gave up my vices to be with you and Lila." Warren said

"You must be joking." -Lynne

"Please, you gotta forgive me." Warren pleaded

"You know what, maybe I should. But once you go back to being a slacker, you're off my ship. Now get in the house!" Lynne said

With Lynne forgiving Warren, Lila's family was complete again, though it wasn't for long...


End file.
